Star System
'''Star Systems', also known as a planetary systems or simply a system, were a group of bodies orbiting a Star. Star Systems usually consisted of one or more Planets, and the debris remaining from the formation of the primary planets and central star, such as comets and asteroids. There were 7,100,000,000 stars in the known galaxy, with approximately 3,200,000,000 habitable star systems. Only about a billion of these systems have life. Only 69,000,000 of those systems meet population requirements for Imperial representation. All star systems are given coordinates that are used by navicomputers to permit space travel. To fly from the center of star system to its further limits in sublight travel, it took from 12 to 72 hours, depending on the size of said system and the potential obstacles along the way. The galactic standard approach to naming star systems was to base the name off the central star or planet. However, some systems were unnamed, and were only known by a numerical designation. Appearances *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 1'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 2'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 3'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 4'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 5'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 1'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 2'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 3'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 5'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 3'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''A New Hero'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Han Solo at Star's End'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' * * *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 5'' *''Star Wars 7'' *''Star Wars 8'' *''Star Wars 9'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''Star Wars 11'' *''Star Wars 12'' *''Star Wars 13'' *''Star Wars 14'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * * *''Choices of One'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' / comic *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Outcasts of the Broken Ring'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 11'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Twin Stars of Kira'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Supernova'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fly Casual'' Category:Astronomical Objects *